


The Outsider's Message

by emsiider



Series: Returning Home Fanons [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo Attano - Freeform, Fanon, Other, Returning Home, The Outsider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsiider/pseuds/emsiider
Summary: “Alright, the joke’s over Outsider. I know what I did wrong, I know. You can stop mocking me.” His voice was weary unlike when he had first met the dark stranger that was the void god. He was just a father now, searching for the only family he had left. Corvo didn’t care about anyone else but her, Emily was what kept him going. If she couldn’t be found and returned safely to Dunwall, what would he do?





	The Outsider's Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small side drabble of RK's fanfiction of Returning Home. This is set a few days after Emily was kidnapped and sent to Tyvia. Corvo's having a hard time with the evidence and asks the Outsider to protect Emily for his sake.

Being Royal Spymaster **AND** Protector was tiring once the long minutes of the day started to tick by like they were hours. Endless and drawn out. Usually, at the end of a day like this, Corvo would collapse on the bed, fatigued. His worn face exposed the exhaustion he was experiencing at the time. Not only was the older man’s visage affected but the way he walked fortified that Corvo’s bones were aching. However, he was strong, going on for 54 years and continuing to do so even if he was getting older. There was a silver lining to this, with each step the Royal Protector took it brought him closer and closer to his quarters. Climbing the large marbles steps, the sounds of his boots were barely heard, accompanied by a much louder pair trailing after him.

One of Emily’s council members followed closely behind, so close that Corvo could’ve sworn he felt the heat of his company’s breath beating down his neck. It was unsettling. The older man knew better than to irk Corvo, yet it felt like that’s all he ever tried to do. A whispered cursed passed his lips, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as they took the next flight of stairs. 

Each day was the same, do this, do that, check the intel, see if it was liable, rat out the rumors. That was just the top of a very large iceberg. That was the Royal Spymaster’s job, the Royal Protector went off another schedule, meaning he worked two jobs at the same time. Some would say he was overworked, but if it kept his daughter happy then it was worth it. By the Void, he’d do anything to see her smile… Corvo would do anything to see **HER** again. Emily, his baby girl. Dark brown eyes lowered, watching as each step passed, his mind drifted back to how he found out about her disappearance. She was gone as if the wind had taken her during the night, leaving only blood and signs of a struggle. Someone had taken the empress away, someone who was going to pay, dearly. If it wasn’t for his commitment to the Empire, Corvo would’ve run off to hunt down Emily as soon as he discovered the evidence. The day prior to her kidnapping was just like any other. Anything that could be labeled unusual was the rumors from Tyvia and an odd request from the lovestruck lord, Galton. Tyvia, he knew it had to be them who took her away. Who else had the idea to snatch the empress away in the dead of night, other than those that whispered to rebel against her?

“Erm, Royal Protector, is everything alright?” Corvo could feel the words against his neck as the council member spoke inquisitively. He didn't realize they were standing at the door of his chambers until Corvo’s gaze rose, apparently, the older man was too deep in his thoughts to comprehend how close they had been. “Yes, I’m fine,” his tone was gruff as soft footsteps continued, entering the large room. The heat of the fire in the far corner was a comforting welcome to the tired Spymaster, it’s crackles of life slowly brought him out of the thoughts which had plagued his mind. Weary limbs moved toward his desk, protesting as Corvo lowered himself into the chair, scooting closer to his desk. _(What was I doing again? Oh, right.)_ Withered hands opened a drawer of files, running the tips of his fingers along the tops of them as he read each title to himself. The council was wanting his report from the rumors, so they could assess the document thoroughly to make a decision on whether they were true or not. Corvo found it to be a waste of time but he wasn’t going to start an argument when things were already beginning to get tense. The council can deal with the bullcrap they pull during their meetings, it wasn’t his job to look after them while they went at each other’s throats. Finally finding the file, he pulled it from its place, dropping it harshly against the desk, hearing the slap of paper hit the wooden surface. Corvo didn’t want to hear any excuses from this member or any other. He was doing his job and at the moment that was finding the Empress. 

“Here, I hope this helps.” His words weren’t close to caring as he stood from his desk, kicking the drawer closed. Corvo already knew damn well that it was Tyvia.

“Aw, they got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?” Completely ignoring Corvo’s words, the elderly man made his way over to the comfortable bed, pointing at a large lump that he hadn’t noticed before. The Royal Protector peered at it from where he stood but the bulge was indescribable, abstract. _(What was it?)_ He didn’t know and honestly, Corvo was pretty sure he didn’t **WANT** to know. Cautiously, taking a few steps closer, the mass became more recognizable. Rats, dead white rats, as big as his hand, some may have been even bigger. Disgust lifted his tired lips as the stench of them hit his nose. Death. Just like the plague that happened fifteen years ago. _(Who did this to my bed?)_ Irritation replaced his disgust as brown eyes flared to life much like the fire that had quieted down since they entered the room. As if reading his thoughts the elderly man chuckled, shaking his head. The long white beard followed his head’s motion, followed by the shaking of his ancient shoulders as his chuckle increased.

“Don’t you know the hounds came by earlier today, looks like they like you. I’m not positive but it has to have been Deacon who did this to your bed. He always liked rats even as a pup.” Corvo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the pile of rats then turned his attention to his company.

“Really?” His voice held an incredulous tone to them as he had a hunch of who actually did this. It wasn’t some ‘generous’ hound giving him a gift, it had to be the Outsider, reminding him. Mocking him, rubbing it in his face that, like the rat plague he had lost Emily and here he was alone again with no trail to find her. The council member nodded, sticking to his own story before weaving past Corvo to snatch the file from the desk. His long beard brushed against his shoulder, tickling the fabric. The Royal Protector took a step back understanding the importance of personal space when it was needed. He had to bite his tongue to hold back a scoff as the other snapped his head up to give him a set of narrowed eyes.

“Well, if that’s all then I must be going. Don’t want to be late for dinner.” With he left Corvo alone. The sound of the door closing behind as he left made the Royal Spymaster nearly crumble. Finally, he was able to enjoy the silence of his quarters. Now, all he had to do was get rid of the nasty vermin that cursed his bed and then he’d be able to find rest. Corvo made his way over to the bed, watching the white rats carefully, wondering if something sickening would occur to them since he was alone. Though all they did there was lay. Doing nothing, devoid of any life as any dead thing should. “Alright, the joke’s over Outsider. I know what I did wrong, I know. You can stop mocking me.” His voice was weary unlike when he had first met the dark stranger that was the void god. He was just a father now, searching for the only family he had left. Corvo didn’t care about anyone else but her, Emily was what kept him going. If she couldn’t be found and returned safely to Dunwall, what would he do?

“If you know where she is and I **DAMN** well know you do, then make sure to keep her safe. Not for your sake, but mine.”


End file.
